Late Again
by DoingItMyWay
Summary: Mike is late for another meeting. Harvey warned him about the consequences. Est relationship. Contains M/M spanking.


_Hey everyone! So this is my first attempt writing anything like this but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Please kindly review, let me know if I should stay away from slash fics and stick with the friends/coworkers stories or if I should explore the possibilities. I really don't know what to think of this. It kinda just happened..._

_Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me. But how I wish they did! Maybe for Christmas..._

* * *

><p>Harvey had warned him what would happen if he was late again. Being late with briefs that just needed to be reviewed in the office was one thing but being late to a meeting with the <em>contract<em> that needed to be signed…well that was something else entirely. Mike knew he was in all kinds of trouble, and not the good kind.

The meeting had ended quickly but to Mike it felt like it took hours. He was sitting to Harvey's left and trying to be as invisible as possible. Maybe he could redeem himself…yeah right. Wishful thinking if the dark looks Harvey was sending him was anything to go by. Mike couldn't help but fidget in the chair.

After the meeting Mike followed Harvey back to his office. Harvey unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat, opening his laptop and beginning to read whatever page he had saved. Mike shifted his weight while standing in front of the desk.

"Harvey I just want…" Mike had started.

"Don't. I don't want to hear whatever crappy excuse you have. Get back to your desk and get back to work. I'll deal with you at home," Harvey cut him off without looking up from the computer screen.

Mike made it back to his desk and sat heavily in his chair. He hated disappointing Harvey. Mike wanted to make his mentor and boyfriend proud but he had a penchant for screwing up and he felt like he often fell short of Harvey's expectations. And now Harvey was going to punish him, not that he didn't deserve it, but still. It wouldn't be the first time Harvey had spanked him but the other times had been playful while tonight it would be a means of discipline. Mike felt a shiver work its way down his spine and he sighed. Maybe he could not think about it if he worked hard enough.

Mike worked diligently the rest of the afternoon. He made it through two full binders, proofing the documents inside and correcting the mistakes he found. He had just finished the cover sheets when his ear bud was pulled out of his ear. He looked up and gulped.

"Come on. Let's go. We'll grab dinner on the way." Harvey didn't sound angry anymore at least. The look in his eyes told Mike that he wasn't off the hook though. Mike gathered his things and followed Harvey out to where Ray was waiting. The car ride home was silent, the air heavy with what both men knew was about to happen. Mike had tried to hold Harvey's hand at one point, wanting that connection, but Harvey moved his hand away and Mike didn't try again. The stop at a nearby pizza place was quick as Ray ran in and grabbed dinner for them. Before Mike was really ready for it they were back at the condo.

"When we get upstairs I want you to go wait in the bedroom. I'll be in in a couple of minutes," were Harvey's instructions as they waited for the elevator. Mike just nodded, staring down at his shoes like they were the most interesting things he had ever seen.

Once in the condo Harvey moved into the kitchen to take care of the pizza and Mike made his way back to the bedroom. He took his jacket off, set his messenger bag on the floor and sat on the corner of the bed. His leg bounced with nervous energy and he tried to calm himself down. There was nothing to be afraid of, it was just a spanking…before Mike could carry on down that thought path Harvey walked into the room.

"You want to tell me what happened today, Mike?" he asked as he took his own jacket off and hung it up in the closet. His voice was gentle almost, not the commanding voice that he used in the office but the softer voice that he used when it was just the two of them.

"I just lost track of time I guess. I was working on the depositions from the other day and when I looked at the clock it was after 12. I'm sorry."

Harvey sighed as he sat on the bed next to Mike. "I know that you know how important is to be on time. What I don't know is how you can still manage to be late as often as you are." Mike just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know either. It's not like he did it on purpose or that he tried to be late. It just happened. "You have anything else you want to say?"

Mike looked over at Harvey and thought. He had a lot that he could say but really there was only one thing that he wanted to say, to make sure that Harvey knew. "I'm sorry."

A small smile appeared on Harvey's face and he squeezed Mike's shoulder. "I know you are. And I'm sorry I snapped at you before." They sat like that for a moment, next to each other. Harvey's hand had moved to the back of Mike's neck and he was messaging there gently. "Let's get this over with."

Mike nodded and stood up, slipping off his shoes and standing in front of Harvey, who had also gotten up. Harvey undid the button on Mike's pants and pulled the zipper down before pushing the slacks and boxers down Mike's legs. "Lay on the bed." Mike climbed onto the bed, holding the pillow that he was resting his head on.

Harvey walked to the side of the bed. He rested his left hand in the middle of Mike's back to keep him still and also because he knew that Mike would want that connection with him. If he was being honest Harvey wanted that connection also. Harvey waited until Mike had gotten himself comfortable before he started the spanking.

It wasn't long before Mike was crying into the pillow. Each stinging slap to Mike's bottom caused the burn to heat up a little bit more. Harvey's hand was falling in a steady rhythm covering the entirety of Mike's backside.

Mike wasn't sure how much he could take but Harvey's hand on his back kept him together. He trusted that Harvey would know when he needed to stop. Until then he had earned this punishment so he would take it.

Harvey never faltered from his rhythm or intensity. Hearing Mike cry made his own eyes tear up but he pushed through, knowing this was going to be good for Mike in the long run.

Mike felt like his backside was on fire. He had his face buried in the pillow and he was trying to cry quietly but his ass hurt damn it. Just when he thought that he couldn't take anymore he realized that Harvey had started to slow down and the slaps weren't nearly as hard. Another moment passed and Harvey had stopped completely.

Harvey was sitting next to Mike on the bed, rubbing his back and shoulders, running his hand through Mike's hair. "It's all done. It's over. You were such a good boy. It's ok now." Mike was slowly calming down with Harvey's hands on his back and soft words in his ear. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Mike sniffled.

"Want a couple minutes to yourself?" Part of Harvey needed a couple minutes alone also but the other part wanted to stay with Mike, to make sure the kid was really alright. To pull Mike into his arms hold him for the rest of the evening. But it was what Mike wanted that was important right now.

"A couple minutes would be good."

"Ok. Take your time and come out when you're ready. The pizza is in the kitchen when you're hungry." Harvey squeezed Mike's shoulder one last time and left the room.

Mike stayed on the bed another couple minutes. He was torn between wanting to hide in the room alone for the rest of the night and wanting to be with Harvey, watching a movie or going over work or just talking, it didn't matter as long as it was with Harvey. The decision wasn't hard, he wanted Harvey.

Mike got up and changed into soft sweatpants, grimacing as the pants settled on his sore backside, and a shirt. He made his way out into the kitchen for some pizza. Who knew that a spanking could make someone so hungry? He was surprised by what he found in the pizza box when he opened it.

"Harvey?" Mike called out as he took his pizza and moved into the living room. Harvey looked up from the couch where he was watching the Yankees game. "You got stuffed crust?"

Harvey looked embarrassed for a second before looking back to the TV. "I knew tonight was going to be rough for you and I wanted to get you something you liked."

Mike moved behind Harvey and tilted his head up with a finger underneath his chin. "Thank you," and Mike kissed Harvey slow and sweet, gently pushing his tongue into Harvey's mouth and stroking the side of his neck with the hand not holding the plate of pizza. After a minute Mike pulled back and moved back into the kitchen to eat, smiling as he noticed that Harvey left his head tipped back on the couch and had his eyes closed.

Once Mike finished eating he returned to the living room to see Harvey again watching the game. Mike crawled onto the couch, resting his head in Harvey's lap as he settled on his stomach. Harvey started to run his hand through Mike's hair again and it wasn't long before Mike found himself drifting off to sleep, perfectly content. "Harvey," and Mike waited a second before finishing, "I love you."

"I love you too, Pup."


End file.
